Jeremy's Straw Hat Adventure
by DragonMaster Jurabi
Summary: After dying in the arms of one of his best friends, Jeremy is given a second chance in life. He becomes a hero who protects a village but is then asked by Straw Hat Luffy to become his first-mate. Accepting the offer, he travels with Luffy and helps him gather a pirate crew and become King of the Pirates.
1. From Death to Life

**_Author's Note: Hello to every reader in fanfiction. I'm Lion C. Simmonds, but you can call me Lion or Jeremy. I'm now making a fanfiction about myself inside the One Piece universe. Please enjoy and review!_**

* * *

**From Death to Life**

A boy weakly fell to his knees as he staggered out of the black vortex. It was time for him to go. He knew that. His raven-haired friend, Coleen, staggered towards the boy, holding her head in pain.

"Who are you... again?" she asked. "It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something important."

"You'll be…better off now…Coleen…" the boy weakly said. His knees gave up on him and he collapsed. Coleen caught him in her arms before he could hit the ground. His body started to glow a bit and fragments slowly floated off of his body.

"Am I…the one who did this to you?" Coleen asked.

"No," the boy answered, shaking his head. "It was my choice…to go away now. Better that…than to do nothing…and let Kazeno have his way. Coleen…I need you to do me a favor. Live your life to the fullest…please don't waste it."

"Live my life…to the fullest?" Coleen repeated. Her eyes widen when she saw crystals sprouting from the boy's legs.

"It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes…" the boy weakly continued, "But…you can't let Kazeno…have his way in the world. You can't. Good-bye, Coleen. See you again. I'm glad…I got to meet you. Oh…and of course…the other girls too. You all…are my best friends. Never forget…that's the truth…" When the boy said that last part, his left hand slowly reached to touch Coleen's cheek. The last of his strength slowly left him and his arm drop while his eyes slid shut.

He heard Coleen gasp and held his hand and shouted "No!", when she remembered who he is.

"Jeremy! Please don't leave us!" she pleaded. Unfortunately, the crystals spread faster as a bright light slowly engulfed him. He felt himself floating away as his conscious fades away.

"Where am I?" he thought out loud.

"**Inside your mindscape.**" a voice answered surprising him.

"What? Who's there?" the boy named Jeremy asked, trying to find the voice.

"**Do you wish for a second chance?**" the voice asked, ignoring the boy's question.

"A…second chance?" Jeremy repeated. "Who are you? And what do you mean by a second chance?"

"**I mean: Do you wish for a second chance in life?**" it replied. "**You were originally a regular boy. Yet, you denied that fact and continued life the way you wanted it until you found out the truth about yourself. While you continued on with your life, you somehow develop a sense of protection for the people you love. For that, I believe this isn't how you should die, nor do I believe that you should end you life this early.**"

"But…what about my friends?" Jeremy protested. "If I don't return to them, they'll live with the shame of killing me; they'll never forgive themselves!"

"**Did you not hear me?**" the voice asked. "**As I said, you a sense of protection for the people you love. That is why you are here. Your friends don't blame themselves anymore. You may be dead, but you live inside their hearts every day. I'm giving you a chance to be reborn elsewhere. Your memories, however, will sleep within your heart, but they will slowly be reawakened, in time. And when the time comes, you will see your friends again, just as you promised.**"

Jeremy was silent for a moment. He doesn't know this voice, yet it knows him. Thinking about it for a few more seconds, he made up his mind. "I accept the offer. But, can you at least tell me who you are or where you'll send me?"

"**I am the heart of all hearts,**" the voice replied. "**I'm also the ultimate light, yet the ultimate darkness. And as for where I'll send you, let's just say that it's at a Great Age of Pirates. I believe it's best for you to go with the natural course of the world I'll be sending you in, for that world, will be your new home.**"

"Wait. What?"

"**Also Jeremy, know that I will be watching over you.**"

Like before, Jeremy was engulfed by a bright light and fell unconscious.

Somewhere on an island in the East Blue, a young girl was looking for some herbs with her father. While searching, she saw an unconscious human in a black coat. The human was dark skinned with short puffy black hair. He wore a blue collar shirt, black pants, blue shoes, and a blue light jacket. He had a sword strapped on his back. Worried about this person, the young girl hurried to her father and pleaded him to hurry to where she saw the person. When they arrived, her father's eyes widen.

"This doesn't look good," he muttered. "Miki, help me bring this boy home."

"Okay, father," the girl, identified as Miki, nodded.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed that story. Yes, my real name is Jeremy, in case some of you didn't read my profile._**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Jeremy takes a dive deep into his heart. A voice guides him to his true path in builds his strength for future challenges._**


	2. The Depths of the Heart

**The Depths of the Heart**

**Jeremy's Inner World…**

_"Where am I?"_ Jeremy asked himself. He regained conscious and the first thing he sees is himself... floating in darkness. "_Where is this place? How did I get here?"_ Asking himself that, Jeremy tried to remember the last thing that happened to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember a thing. "_Why can't I remember? I don't get it. Did I lose my memories? Or were they stolen from me?_"

"**Why hello there, Jeremy,**" a voice spoke, startling the boy.

"Wh…who's there?!" he demanded. "And is Jeremy…by any chance…me?"

"**That's right,**" the voice replied. "**That is your name, Jeremy.**"

"Then…whoever you are, can you tell me more about myself?!" he pleaded. Who could blame him? Anyone would want to know a lot of things about themselves.

"…**I'm afraid I cannot tell you anymore about yourself,**" the voice told him. "**If you want to remember who you are, then you should wake up.**"

"Wake up? What do you mean by that? And who and where are you?"

"**I am everywhere, yet I am nowhere,**" the voice riddled. "**As for my meaning, why don't you find out for yourself? But first…**" When the voice left that sentence hanging, as Jeremy landed on the floor, or so it felt to his feet, it started to glow. The light was so bright he had to put his arms up to cover his eyes.

When Jeremy slowly put his arms down, he found herself standing in the center of a platform. "_Wha-?!"_ "What is this?!" he asked to no one in particular. The moment that question was asked, three pillars rose from ahead of him, to his left and to his right. Floating on those pillars were a sword, a shield and a staff. "What are these?" he then asked.

"**Power sleeps within you,**" the voice informed. "**If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely.**"

"…Can you tell me what each of these weapons represents?" Jeremy asked with caution.

"**The sword represents the power of a warrior,**" it began to explain. "**Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. The shield represents the power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. And the staff represents the power of mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Now Jeremy, which item will you choose and which will you give up in exchange?**"

_"What should I choose?" Jeremy thought. "If I take the sword, will it make me evil? Then again, why would it be here if it brings destruction? I want to protect those that are important to me. Not only that, I also feel like I never use my full strength for anything. Which one should I choose? And which one should I throw away?"_ Thinking about it, he finally decided on the weapons.

Jeremy ran forward and took the sword. "I choose the sword." When he announced that, he then ran towards the pillar with the staff. "In exchange, I give up the staff." With those items chosen, both of those and the shield disappeared.

"You chose the power of a warrior and gave up the path of mystic," the voice informed the obvious. "Is this really the form you choose?"

"Yes," he replied immediately. "About the sword, it can't just be used for terrible destruction, can it?"

"**Well said. Now then, on to the next level.**" When the voice said that, the platform started to break. Once it was completely shattered, Jeremy fell, only to safely land on the platform below the first.

_"Now what?"_ he thought. Suddenly, the sword from earlier appeared in his hands.

"**You've regained the power to fight,**" the voice informed. "**There will be many times when you will fight, whether you want to or not.**"

Before Jeremy could ask what the voice meant by what it just said, he was surrounded by small black creatures. "**Remember to keep your light strong, for it is your greatest weapon.**"

"I don't know what you mean, but I doubt that these guys would wait," Jeremy said, as he slashed the shadows that charged at him, destroying it. He then faced the rest of the creatures and fought them all with his sword.

After the last black thing was destroyed, the platform shattered again. Jeremy, like before, managed to land safely on his feet. Ahead of him this time is a set of doors. He opened the door and entered with cautious. Unfortunately, he was blinded by a bright light as he walked through. When the light faded, Jeremy found himself standing in front of a clock tower at sunset. Standing between him and the tower were three girls. One has raven-hair and wore a light blue t-shirt with black shorts. Another was a blonde-haired girl wearing a grey t-shirt and green shorts. The last girl was brown-haired wearing a light green t-shirt with black shorts. The three girls looked familiar to Jeremy. However, he couldn't remember who they are.

"What is it that you're afraid of?" the brown-haired girl asked.

Thinking for a moment, Jeremy replied, "I guess it's…losing something that's important."

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else in the world?" the one with blonde hair asked next.

Thinking about his answer again, he replied. "I suppose it's…the people that I become friends with, no matter how little I know about them." He then realized something. "Wait, why are you asking me these questions?" _"More like why am I answering these questions like I already know the answer to them?_' the girl then thought.

"So Jeremy," the one with the raven hair spoke, crossing his arms and ignoring the question. "What is it that you wish?"

"My wish?" Jeremy repeated. Thinking about that question, he answered, "My wishes are…to regain my memories and protect the ones that I cherish."

"**Well said,**" the voice said from who-knows-where. There was a bright light again, and it blinded Jeremy, again.

Opening them, he found herself standing on a different platform. "Now what do you want from me?" he asked. As if on cue, more of those black creatures appeared out of nowhere. Jeremy was ready for them and charged forward.

After he took them out, the voice informed, "**The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**" Before the black-haired boy could ask what he was talking about, his shadow suddenly grew. It then took form and looked exactly like Jeremy. The person in question was surprised at this and was trembling a bit when his other self had and evil smirk on its face as well as a weapon that's similar to his. "**Don't be afraid,**" the voice told him. "**And don't forget, for you hold the most powerful weapon of all.**"

"What do you know?!" Jeremy yelled at the voice. "You're not in the situation that I'm in!" His other self suddenly charged at him, attempting to cut him in half with its weapon. Jeremy saw through this and blocked the attack. He then counterattacked and didn't dare to have him other self recover for even a second.

Unfortunately, it was what the thing wanted. When the shadow saw an opening on Jeremy, it retaliated. When it did that, it also unarmed Jeremy. The monster then went on a rampage and was easily destroying whatever was in front of it. Jeremy quickly got out of its sight, for he was suddenly afraid of death. He was then running to his sword at full speed. However, his other self suddenly went in front of him and made an attempt to slice his head off. Seeing through that attempt, Jeremy slid under the sword and continued his way to the sword.

Once he had a good grip on his weapon, he prepared herself for whatever his shadow had in store for him, or so he thought. He didn't know how, but the other him somehow got faster. It constantly went behind him, attempting to kill him in just one blow from behind. Luckily for Jeremy, he managed to deflect every strike.

He was fighting his other self for what felt like hours and he was getting tired. The shadow saw this and used the chance to kill him with a dash. Fortunately for Jeremy, he somehow surpassed his limit and took out the dark side of him in just one hit.

"**Well done,**" the voice congratulated. "**You are as ready as you can be. Remember what you've learned and what you will learn. And most of all, remember that you have the power to open the reawaken the ancient power. And know this Jeremy, one day; you will regain your memories. Also, don't tell anyone about this meeting.**"

"Hang on! Can you at least-?!" Before Jeremy could ask his question, he was blinded by bright light. While blinded he heard the voice said, "**I will be watching over you.**"

**In Reality…**

Jeremy suddenly woke up and sat up. He was sweating and was breathing hard, as though he had a nightmare.

"Y…you're awake," a young voice spoke. Jeremy turned to the voice and saw a young girl, around the age of eleven. The girl had long blue hair that ended near her waist. She was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt and blue shorts. This girl is Miki.

"Where am I?" Jeremy asked the girl.

"You're in my dad's hospital," she answered. "I should go get him and let him know that you're up."

"There's no need for that," a man in his mid-40s said. "I'm already here."

"Hi daddy."

"Miki, can you check up on the other patients?" he asked the child. Miki nodded and left. "Man, what a drag," he then sighed. "And I don't mean my job or my kid."

"Then what do you mean?" Jeremy curiously asked.

"I'm talking about you," he replied, taking a seat next to Jeremy's bed. "And I don't mean the amount of bandages that were wasted on you." Confused, Jeremy looked at himself and saw that, instead of his regular clothes that he wore every day, he had on a hospital gown. Underneath the gown, he was covered in bandages. "Though I have to say, I'm impressed that you're still alive, despite the injuries."

"I'm guessing that's a compliment," Jeremy muttered.

"Heh. Well, it's not every day you see someone still alive with heavy injuries. Usually, they die some minutes after receiving them. You, on the other hand, despite the fact that you're not the toughest, you survived from those injuries."

"How long was I out?"

"Don't know. Found you yesterday while I went out to find herbs with my daughter. Anyway, when I said what a drag, I meant your memories." That last statement completely confused Jeremy. "Before I explain, what is the last thing you remember?"

When he asked that question, Jeremy remembered the meeting with that voice, but thought of it as a dream. Trying to remember something else, he gave up. As a result, he shook his head no.

"That's what I mean. You lost your memories somehow. If there's one thing I know that a doctor can't do, it's the fact that they can't restore people's lost memories. Either they have to return to their owner by themselves, or the owner has to create new memories."

Shocked about the news, Jeremy looked down in disappointment. He then realized something. "I didn't lose all of my memories."

"Oh? And may I ask what you remember?" the doctor asked.

"My name. It's Jeremy. And you?"

"Doctor Mike," he introduced. "Do you remember anything else?"

"…No. My name is the only thing that I remember."

"I see. Well, since you don't seem to have anywhere else to go, would you like to stay with me and my family until the rest of your memories return?" That question got Jeremy's attention. "Well what can you do by yourself? You don't remember anything besides your name. But, it's your choice if you want to live with us."

Before Jeremy could answer that question, they heard a scream. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" Jeremy perked up.

"That sounded like my daughter!" Mike exclaimed, getting out of his seat. "Listen, be like a patient you are and stay here!" With that order, he left the room.

_"Like I'm going to listen to that order,"_ Jeremy thought, as he got out of bed. _"Besides, if anything happens to that girl, I'm going to regret myself as long as I live for not doing anything. They helped me, and I'm going to repay the debt._"

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Okay, I know this seems a bit similar to KH but trust me. I'm not a Keyblade wielder. But I'm someone much more awesome!_**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Jeremy follows Mike to the hospital entrance and sees an army called the Marines threatening Mike. They threaten to kill everyone including Mike's daughter if Mike didn't join them. Disgusted by how heartless the leader of the group was, Jeremy fought the sword armed enemies weaponless and injured. Backed into a corner, a magic sword appeared in Jeremy's hand._**


	3. The Sword of Light

**The Sword of Light**

When he got to the front entrance, Jeremy heard voices. Curious to know what they were talking about, he decided to stay in the hall and eavesdrop.

"I said it once; I'll say it thousands of more times if I have to!" Mike yelled. "I won't leave this island! Now let my daughter go!"

"Too bad," said a man in black. "And here I thought that you'll join if I take her with me. But I guess you don't care if I do that, do you?"

_"Wait, what?!"_ Jeremy thought.

"Of course I care about my daughter! That's why I'm demanding you to let her go!"

"Or what? This island lacks fighters. And even if there are some fighters on this island, they'll be no match against the Marines."

"I know that. However, if you are a Marine, why would you force me to join you?! I told you many times that I won't join! My family is known to be the best doctors for generation here on this island. If I leave here, who will treat these people?!"

Not believing what he's hearing, Jeremy had little trouble breathing. If what Mike says is true, shouldn't they leave him alone? It's his decision if he wants to join them. Why would they force the guy to join?

"I see. So you're saying that if there is no one living on this island, then you and you're family will come with us. Is that it?" the man in black asked.

"Wait. Haxel, you wouldn't dare!" Mike yelled, knowing what the guy in black, now known as Haxel, was thinking.

"Oh, but I do. Men, kill every last villagers on this island! Starting with this hospital!"

Jeremy eyes widen when he heard that order. _"He…He can't be serious, can he?!_' he asked himself, _"If he is, I…I don't want to die yet! I just regained consciousness and the only thing I know about myself is my name! Also, if he thinks I'm going to let him kill all the innocent people on this island, he better think again."_ When he said that, Jeremy just realized something important in this situation. _"Hang on! If I do fight him, how can I fight? I don't have a weapon on me. I don't remember how to fight. I…I'm so useless!"_

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" a different voice shouted, snapping Jeremy out of his trance. "I don't know about everyone else, but I will never harm any innocents, even if it's an order!"

"That's right!" another voice agreed. "What has these people done that's wrong?! If Mike doesn't want to come with us, then we shouldn't force him to join!"

Having enough of the backtalk, Haxel, without any hesitation, killed the two that spoke against his order. Glaring at the rest of his soldiers, he said, "If you don't want to end up like these two, I suggest you kill everyone that resides in this dump."

Still hesitant, the Marines did as told and charged in. When they did, however, Mike took out a sword from who-knows-where and threatened them. "If you take another step closer to my patients, I'll kill you all! With this sword!"

"Oh? And the doctor is also a fighter himself, I see. I wonder where you get that from," Haxel sarcastically wondered. "Not like that matters to me. Although, having a doctor that can fight can be a great asset in my unit."

"CUT THE CRAP! I already told you that I won't leave those that need to be treated on this island! Now leave and release my daughter!"

"DADDY!" the girl screamed.

"Someone, hold him down or I'll kill all of you," Haxel ordered and threatened. With fear, _all_ of his underlings did as told and held him down. "I DID NOT SAY ALL; I SAID SOME! Ah well, anyway Mike, I'll give you one last chance. Join us, or watch all your patients and everyone else die."

"If you want to kill everyone here, you have to go over my dead body," Mike replied.

"Suit yourself," Haxel said. "Guys, do it." At that order, about half of the Marines got off and hesitantly charged in.

_"Stop,"_ Mike mentally pleaded. _"Don't kill them. DON'T KILL THEM!"_ The moment he thought that, few of the Marines were knocked out. The person that knocked them out was none other than Jeremy, who was holding a mop.

"You want to kill the other patients, you have to go through me!" he said.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Haxel asked.

"Jeremy! What are you doing?! You're in no condition to fight right now!" Mike yelled.

"Shut up! I'd rather fight than to just lie down and rest! I owe you my life. And for that, I'll repay my debt here and now!" Jeremy argued. _"Plus, if I die here, I won't remember anything else about my past!"_

Hearing that he'll fight against an army, Haxel laughed. "HaHaHaHaHa! You…fight against an army…of Marines?! I'd like to see you try. Get him or I'll get you!" At that command, half of the Marines got off of Mike and charged at Jeremy.

Surprisingly, Jeremy managed to hold them off. However, because of his condition, he couldn't land any good hit on them without trying to reopen his wounds. After blocking many strikes and attacking the Marines, the mop broke, leaving Jeremy weaponless. When he saw the next attack aiming for his head, he quickly dodge-rolled out of the crowd.

_"Damn it!"_ the boy thought, gritting his teeth. _"If only I have a better weapon! I could easily defeat them and prevent them from killing the other villagers!"_

**_"Now is the time,"_** a familiar voice announced. "**_It's time for you to reawaken the power that was hidden within your heart._**"

Right on cue, Jeremy's right hand suddenly began to glow. The next thing you know, within his hand, is a white sword. The guard is deep, pastel blue while the handle is deep indigo. The blade is a light blue. Jeremy stared at the weapon in awe and in confusion.

**_"That's your Sword of Life, Starlight,"_** the familiar voice introduced.

"Starlight?" Jeremy silently repeated out loud.

**_"Yes. With this, you can fight against those that you see as enemies."_**

The moment the voice said that, laughter from a familiar voice came. "You... you call that... a weapon?" Haxel laughed. "That has to be the ridiculous weapon I've ever seen! What can you do with that stupid thing? Although I'm impressed with that appearing act you did with it, how are you going to beat us with it?"

"How about you come over here and find out?" Jeremy suggested, going into his battle stance. _"Is what I regret saying since I have no idea how to fight with it,"_ he then thought. _"But, I'll try my best!_"

"No thanks. It'd be a waste of my time. Men, take him out already so we can get on with the killing," he lazily ordered.

As the Marines charged at Jeremy, he easily blocked their attacks and counterattacked. Despite how hard he's battling, he's also trying not to kill any of those men, for they were only forced to attack him and the other citizens. After he knocked them all out, Jeremy pointed his weapon at the commanding Marine.

"Now do you want to fight? Or do you want to have the rest of your men come at me?" he asked.

"I admit, you prove yourself to be a fighter," Haxel simply complimented. "However, you're no match against me or my powers." When he said that, he released Miki, who ran to her father, and his body was slowly covered in black fur. He was getting a little taller, a tail came out and his eyes were like a panther's. In fact, he's exactly like a panther. "I ate the Cat Cat Fruit, Model Panther. It's thanks to this power that I easily earned the position of captain in my unit. I hope you're ready, boy. No one has ever seen my powers and lives to tell it, unless if they're Marines, of course."

"Like I'm scared of a big black cat!" Jeremy exclaimed, as he charged in and cut Haxel's left arm.

He screamed at the pain, gripping what's left of his arm.

Even Jeremy widened his eyes in surprise. _"At least now I know why it's called a Sword of Life,_' he thought, staring at the said weapon.

"Damn it…I seem to have…underestimated you," he breathed, getting back Jeremy's attention. "I like you, boy. How about you join the Marines? If you do…your life will be spared."

"I'd rather die than join you, furball!" Jeremy yelled.

That last word made Haxel twitch and drop his jaws. Not just him, everyone in the room also dropped their jaws at the insult.

_"Th... that foolish boy!"_ Mike thought. _"I know he lost his memory and all, but calling Haxel that is the last thing he should do!_"

"You dare call me that?" the Marine muttered. "You will definitely PAY FOR THAT!" The instant he shouted that, he charged at Jeremy, attempting to kill him.

When Jeremy saw this, he quickly blocked him. Once he blocked him, he then saw his claws closing in on him. Before the claws could hit him, Jeremy back flipped out of the way. When his back touched the wall, he tried to look for some kind of opening so he won't get hit by Haxel's next attack. _"This place is too cramped for a fight like this,"_ he thought. _"Especially if there are a lot of people here."_ The moment he thought that, he had an idea. He then scanned the area for the front door and found it right next to him. _"Why am I standing here then?!_' he asked himself.

"DIE BOY!" Haxel yelled, charging at Jeremy, with his claws ready to kill him. At the last second, Jeremy dodge-rolled out of the way and ran out through the front.

"You missed furball!" he provoked, running off into the village.

Hearing that insult made Haxel even more angry. "I'LL KILL YA FOR THAT INSULT!" he yelled, chasing after him. He then turned to his men and ordered them to not kill the patients yet, for their first target is Jeremy.

In the village, Jeremy kept running away. While running, he scanned the area to see if there's a large area that has very little to no people nearby. The only place he saw that is low-populated is the docks. When he arrived at the docks, he skidded to a stop and faced Haxel, who also stopped in his tracks.

"So, you decided to die here," he assumed. "Well, it will be a bother to bury you when you die. I don't see any reason why I won't let you go to the bottom of the ocean when you die. Now that I think about it, maybe I should do the same for everyone else. If I bury them, I'll get my hands all dirty in blood. I'd rather just let them sink than to bury them."

Hearing the fact that he wouldn't spare any of the villagers, whether they are children or women or not, made Jeremy really angry. Once he growled at him, he saw a short vision of him shooting fire out of his mouth at an enemy while shouting, Fire Style: Flamethrower. When he saw that vision, he quickly scanned his surrounding, see if there are anything that explodes or something. That was when he laid his eyes onto the ocean. If he can't kill him the hard and painful way, he could at least do it the easy and painless way.

"What's wrong, kitty-cat?" he asked, provoking him. "Is that all the black kitty got? I expected more from you, judging from how highly you speak about yourself. Now I'm starting to think that it was nothing but all talk. I think you really are a pussycat."

Hearing those insults made Haxel lose it, big time. "I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU NOW!" he shouted, charging in at him.

A second before he charged in, Jeremy was already focusing on that power that he saw. He was a bit relieved when he saw a fire forming in his mouth. Catching a glimpse at how close the Marine captain currently was, he decided to wait a little bit longer. When he was close enough, Jeremy yelled, "FIRE STYLE: FLAMETHROWER!" At that command, flames shot out of his mouth the beast's mouth, forcing him to accidentally swallow it and got the inside of his mouth on fire.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! FIRE! FIRE! SOMEONE GET ME WATER!" he screamed. When his eyes caught the sight of the ocean water, without a second thought, he jumped in. That was the stupidest mistake he's ever made, especially since he's a devil fruit user. As a devil fruit user, once he gains a power from a devil fruit, he loses the ability to swim. Therefore, he's drowning.

_"Did I beat him?"_ he asked himself, seeing that he's not resurfacing. At the last bubble, he heard some footsteps coming his way. Facing the source, he saw a few Marines coming towards him. Assuming that they'll fight him to avenge their leader's defeat, he went back into his battle position, only to have them run pass him. Turning his head towards them, he sweat dropped a bit in confusion. _"What was that about?_' he then wondered. The instant he did, he heard an applause. Turning to the source, he saw the other Marines, many villagers, Mike and Miki clapping and sheering for him. Some even danced in joy at his win.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why are you all cheering for me? Especially the Marines. Aren't you enraged that I defeated your captain."

"Everyone hated that panther man," Miki explained. "He's been controlling us using our own fear of dying."

"Jeremy. How can I ever repay you?" Mike asked. Everyone else heard that question and wondered the same thing.

"He has a point there." "That boy saved our lives." "We should do something for him."

Hearing those words, Jeremy just smiled in relief, since no one really had to die. His happiness was ruined when he heard a cat coughing.

"Why…you…bastard," Haxel breathed, coughing out water. "I nearly drowned."

"You should've realized that by yourself," Jeremy back talked, walking towards him. "If you really wanted to get rid of fire in your mouth, you should drink water or put something cold in your mouth. You don't jump into the ocean and gulp down the sea water. You'd drown." Before the Marine captain could say anything to him, he quickly shut him up and knocked him unconscious using the back of his sword. As he collapsed on the floor, he then said, "That should shut you up for a while."

Seeing that the guy was completely unconscious, some of the Marines took the panther man into their ship and in a cell. As they walked away, Jeremy started to collapse himself, only out of exhaustion. Many people noticed this and went over to help the boy. When they crowded around him, he passed out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Jeremy is going to meet Luffy soon so don't get on your horse heels._**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Jeremy awakens inside of his mind again discussing with the mysterious voice about his ability. When he wakes up, her is greeted by the happy faces of the town._**


End file.
